As a light emitting element with low electric power consumption, light emitting diodes (LED) are attracting attention. For mounting such LED, an insulating substrate is used and a metal layer acting as a circuit (wiring) is provided on this substrate.
Under such a constitution, the heat at the output of LED exerts an influence on performance and reliability of LED, thus, a resin is used as the substrate material for low output LED and ceramics is used as the substrate material for medium or above output LED.
In a light emitting apparatus having a light emitting element on a metal layer of a substrate having the above-described constitution, the substrate and the metal layer disposed on the substrate are covered with a white color tone resin (hereinafter, described as white resin) for the purpose of improvement of light emission efficiency, protection of the metal layer and the like (see, Patent Literature 1)